Save You
by GreaserGirlie
Summary: One-Shot about Johnny and Ponyboy's friendship. Also a song-fic to Save You by Simple Plan :


**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm writing this one-shot for Shinedown Killer. So I hope everyone likes it, espesh Shindown Killer :)**

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns Johnny and Pony and everything else in The Outsiders. And Simple Plan owns the song Save You. So pretty much, I own nothing :)**

* * *

><p><em>Take a breath, I pull myself together<em>

_Just another step until I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you..._

_I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away_

I sat on the porch, watching the sunset and smoking. I hadn't seen Johnny all day and I was beginning to worry. I mean, whenever he didn't show up for school, it usually meant something was wrong. I wondered for a minute if something happened at his house, but my thoughts were cut short when I saw Johnny walking towards the house. I'll just say it, he looked terrible. He also looked a little shaken up.

"Johnny, man, what happened?" I asked him.

"N-Nothin', Pony. Just had a rough night is all," he answered, stopping at the bottom of the porch.

"You want a smoke?"

"Naw, can we just go for a walk or somethin'? I gotta clear my mind."

I nodded and got up out of my chair. I wasn't about to say no to Johnny. He was my best friend and it looked like he could use someone to talk to. But then again, Johnny could always use someone to talk to. Living in the house he did, who wouldn't? I felt bad for him. I mean, when my parents were alive they were always the nicest people anyone knew. They wouldn't even think of hurting my brothers and I. But Johnny's parents were so different. They honestly didn't care about him, which is what made me so angry. Johnny was a good kid and for his parents to just beat him like that...It made me sick.

I hadn't realized that we were already at the empty lot until I nearly ran into the old couch that was in the middle of the lot. The couch was pretty beat up and unfortunately I knew it was where Johnny spent half of his nights. Just as he probably would on a regular night, he plopped down onto the beat up couch. I took a seat next to him and continued to smoke my cigarette.

"Johnny, man, what happened?" I asked. I had to ask; he was really shaken up.

"M-My parents, just the usual," he said quietly, looking at his hands.

_When I hear your voice,_

_It's drowning in the whispers_

_It's just skin and bones,_

_There's nothing left to take_

"It shouldn't be the "usual", Johnny. I mean look at you! You got a cuts and bruises nearly everywhere!" I shouted.

"I-I know. You want the truth? I really can't take it anymore, Pony. I don't know what to do."

For a second I couldn't believe it, but I quickly got over the fact that Johnny was crying. I mean, he wasn't bawling his eyes out, but there were definitely tears in his eyes. I knew things were bad at his house, but I didn't know they were that bad.

"Pony, I really can't take it, man. I mean they wouldn't even care if I was dead. Hell, no one would care!" he continued his rant.

I immediately looked at him as my eyes widened. No way could Johnny be talking about what I thought he was talking about.

"Tell me you ain't thinkin' about...ya know, offin' yourself," I begged.

"I dunno. Would anyone really care?"

_Sometimes I wish I could save you,_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever, I want you to know_

"I'd care, man! The gang would care! Who cares what your parents think? Johnny, you're like a brother to all of us. We couldn't lose you."

He looked up at me and managed a weak smile. I was glad to see him at least do that. He was always so quiet and nearly depressed. But if I were him, well, I guess I'd be like that too.

"You really mean that, Pone?" he questioned meekly.

"'Course I do!"

"T-Thanks...Means a lot."

"No problem, man," I smiled, "Hey, what do you say we go back to my house and get some chocolate cake? Darry made it fresh this morning."

"Sounds pretty good to me," he laughed quietly.

_If you fall, stumble down, I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you, I'll give you strength to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up,_

_'Cause I'll be waiting if you fall_

_You know I'll be there for you..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yup, that's all I had to say about Pony and Johnny's friendship. Sorry it was so short, but I felt like if I added anything else it just wouldn't flow right. So please leave a review, and no flames! Thanks :)**


End file.
